


Flagpole Sitter

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Echo - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Max had a problem- a big problem. Ever since he hit puberty, every time he gets excited, the lights flicker.His obsession with Liz Ortecho doesn’t help.
Relationships: Max Evans & Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Flagpole Sitter

Max had a problem- a big problem. Ever since he hit puberty, every time he gets excited, the lights flicker. 

His obsession with Liz Ortecho doesn’t help. 

——————————  
He had just turned 12 when it happened the first time. He had spent all of English class ignoring the urge to touch Liz’s long hair just to see if it was as soft as it looked. That night, he was woken up to the sound of his bedside table lamp lightbulb exploding. And then he realized he was all sticky. He figured it was a one off, until it kept happening after every day he fought the urge to touch Liz in class. Or smell her. Or just talk to her more than in passing.

Michael had hit his growth spurt and learned to channel his powers before him. Meanwhile, as far as Max could tell his only super power was to blow out a light when he had a particularly racy dream about smelling the girl of his dream’s hair. 

———————————-  
By 8th grade, Max had gotten his nighttime problem under control. It was a good thing too because he was going through a pack of lightbulbs a week and hiding them from his parents like a dirty secret. But he’d always been good at keeping a secret. 

It all went to hell when Liz asked him if he wanted to hear her favorite new song. She leaned in putting one earbud in his ear and the scent of desert rose hit him. Between having her so close her hair was accidentally brushing his cheek and him actually smelling her, he blew out the fluorescent light overhead. Started, Liz ran off taking her wonderful girl scents with her.

————————————  
And then freshman year, Liz surprised him one day when classes let out. “Guess who!” She exclaimed, jumping up and putting her hands over his eyes playfully. 

The fluorescents overhead flickered and Max took a deep breath willing himself to be cool. “Uh… Brittney Spears?” He guessed turning around.

“Not even close. See you after the break, Max!” And then she hugged him. She hugged him and he blew power out for the rest of the day. They were all sent home early for Thanksgiving and his mom had to come pick him up.

————————————-  
By senior year, Max has figured out that in order to be anywhere near Liz he needs to be outside away from electricity. He just can’t risk it. So when they go on a road trip together, he hopes she doesn’t notice how the radio tunes out then back in when she flirts with him. Or how hard he concentrates to keep the radio steady while she teaches him to dance that he can’t concentrate on both things and keeps stepping on her feet. When she considers kissing him, he almost comes in his pants. But then he mastered that long ago. 

A/N: Long time fanfic reader, first time writer hiiii. I had an idea that wouldn’t go away.


End file.
